The invention is based on a fuel injection device. In a fuel injection device of this kind that has been disclosed by WO 95/25888, a 3-way valve is used, with the aid of which the control chamber is connected either solely to the high-pressure fuel source or solely to the fuel return chamber. The actuation of the valve member of this 3-way valve is executed with the aid of an electromagnet. With this known embodiment, according to the control of the 3-way valve, the injection valve member is brought into either the fully open or fully closed position. In this connection, the 3-way valve is embodied so that in a respective closed position, the valve member should be totally free of forces resulting from pressures. To that end, the annular surfaces and the circular surfaces are respectively kept the same size.